Le Fruit de la Discorde
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Enceinte de six mois, Hermione a des envies bizarres... et fait tourner chèvre son pauvre mari !


**AN : Texte écrit en réponse au thème "bonbon" du défi "30 baisers"**

* * *

><p>Six mois de grossesse, et Ron a l'impression qu'il va devenir fou si le bébé ne nait pas très vite. Malheureusement pour lui, cet évènement n'arrivera pas avant un trimestre supplémentaire, et il n'a plus qu'à espérer que Hermione vive mieux ces trois derniers mois que les six premiers.<p>

Oh bien sûr qu'il est heureux de bientôt devenir papa. En réalité, il est fou de joie, et la première raison pour laquelle il voudrait que Hermione accouche rapidement, c'est pour enfin connaître sa fille et l'aimer de toutes ses forces.

Simplement, Hermione enceinte est un enfer. Elle est irritable, passes ses journées à ronchonner, et surtout, elle a des envies toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Combien de fois Ron s'est-il fait insulter de tous les noms simplement parce qu'il avait laissé sa veste sur le dossier d'une chaise de la cuisine plutôt que de la remettre sur le porte-manteau ? Combien de fois Ron s'est-il retrouvé à préparer de la soupe de poisson ou du gâteau au yaourt pour sa femme à trois heures du matin alors même que le travail l'attend toujours de bonne heure ? Bien trop souvent, à son avis, et il est grandement temps que ça s'arrête.

Il en a discuté un peu avec Harry. Lui dit qu'il n'a pas de problème et que Ginny a très bien vécu sa première grossesse et qu'elle vit tout aussi bien la deuxième. Ron est dégoûté : Harry aura eu une chance incroyable jusqu'au bout tandis que lui-même nage et se noie dans la poisse. Mais son meilleur ami est un soutien inestimable, inventant de fausses missions à Ron afin qu'il puisse s'absenter de la maison quand Hermione devient vraiment insupportable, alors Ron n'ose pas trop dire à Harry que le monde est vraiment injuste.

Hermione est invivable, et c'est ainsi que Ron se retrouve confronté à la nouvelle lubie de sa femme. Assise sur le canapé, les pieds dans une bassine d'eau chaude et visiblement agacée par quelque chose, elle appelle Ron qui sort alors de la cuisine, son sandwich au thon dans la main.

— Oh bon sang Ron, ce truc pue, va poser ça ailleurs.

Ron soupire et repose son sandwich sur la table de la cuisine avant d'entrer à nouveau dans le salon.

— Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Hermione ?

— Je veux des bonbons.

— Je crois qu'on doit en avoir un paquet dans le placard, je vais aller voir ça.

— Je ne veux pas ces bonbons là, je veux des bonbons au kiwi.

— Des bonbons au kiwi ?

— Puisque je te le dis !

Ron se retient de soupirer et demande, légèrement agacé :

— Mais où tu veux que je trouve ça ?

— J'en sais rien, moi, débrouille-toi !

— Hermione, il est presque minuit, je ne vais pas pouvoir te trouver des bonbons au kiwi maintenant !

— Il existe des magasins qui sont ouverts toute la nuit !

— Hermione, ça va faire trois ans que l'on habite cet appartement et tu sais comme moi qu'il n'y a pas de magasins ouverts toutes la nuit dans ce quartier !

— Tu es un sorcier ou quoi ? Transplane !

Ron a envie de répliquer, de l'envoyer promener, mais cette sorcière, il l'aime quand même, alors il ne dit rien quand il prend sa veste et transplane dans une ruelle derrière une épicerie de nuit. Evidemment, il n'y trouve pas de bonbons au kiwi. Il n'est même pas sûr que ça existe, les bonbons au kiwi ! Mais il sait que Hermione ne lui laissera pas la moindre minute de répit s'il revient sans, alors il enchaine une dizaine d'épicerie et de supermarchés ouverts de nuit aux quatre coins du pays. Mais rien n'y fait, il reste bredouille et menace déjà de craquer nerveusement. Alors en désespoir de cause, il achète un kilo de kiwis… Ca passera ou ça cassera…

Quand il rentre, une heure après être parti, il trouve Hermione au lit, un bouquin à la main.

— Tu en as mis, du temps, gronde-t-elle.

— Désolé, mais les bonbons au kiwi, ça ne court pas les magasins. D'ailleurs ça ne les court tellement pas que je n'en ai pas trouvé !

— Quoi ?

— Je t'ai ramené des kiwis, par contre, dit-il en soulevant le sachet.

— Mais c'est pas des bonbons.

Ron soupire.

— Hermione… j'ai fait plus de dix magasins et je n'ai pas trouvé de bonbons. Honnêtement tu m'agaces là.

— Je t'agace ? Tu veux divorcer c'est ça ?

Ron est abasourdi.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?

Hermione se met alors à pleurer et Ron se retrouve complètement démuni.

— Hermione…

— Dès que je te demande quelque chose tu te mets à soupirer et à le faire en rechignant.

— C'est parce que tu n'es pas exactement très agréable avec moi, réplique Ron. Tu me parles comme si j'étais un elfe de maison. Quoi que vu ton amour pour eux, je crois que tu leur parlerais mieux. Excuse-moi, Hermione, je veux bien comprendre que porter un enfant ne soit pas simple, mais la femme que j'aime s'est transformée en dictatrice irascible, comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?

Les pleurs de Hermione ne font que redoubler d'intensité, mais Ron ne se sent que vaguement coupable. Après tout, cela fait des mois qu'elle le traite comme du poisson pourri.

— Je suis désolée, hoquète-t-elle entre deux pleurs. C'est juste que je suis devenue grosse et moche et que j'ai peur que tu me quittes pour une fille plus belle et plus mince. Je me sens comme une baleine et je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux bien faire avec moi et…

Les mots de Hermione sont alors un électrochoc pour Ron. Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette Hermione ressemble tellement peu à celle qu'il a épousée et il aurait dû se rendre compte que ses crises d'autorité avaient des racines plus profondes qu'une simple décharge d'hormones. Après tout, cette insécurité par rapport à l'autre a été un point central de leur relation pendant des années. Ron pensait simplement qu'elle était derrière eux, désormais.

Il pose alors les kiwis au pied du lit, et se précipite à côté de Hermione, la prenant dans ses bras et la laissant pleurer de tout son saoul. Quand enfin elle s'est calmée, il soulève la chemise de nuit de son épouse sur son ventre rebondi et y dépose un baiser avant de murmurer

— Je t'aime même si tu te trouves grosse, Hermione, parce que tu portes mon enfant, la preuve que je t'aime et que tu m'aimes aussi. Et je ne suis pas d'accord, tu n'es pas moche. Tu es plus belle que jamais et j'aurais espéré que tu fasses confiance à mon jugement.

— Je suis tellement désolée, Ron, tellement désolée.

— Chut, murmure-t-il en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de sa femme. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Vivons simplement ces trois prochains mois ensemble, et heureux.

Hermione acquiesce et Ron sort alors sa baguette magique.

— Accio couteaux et cuillères.

— Ron, qu'est-ce que…

Les couverts arrivent dans la chambre et Ron les attrape au vol. Récupérant alors le kilo de kiwi posé à côté du lit, il répond avec un sourire :

— On a un kilo de kiwis à manger, maintenant, Mrs Weasley.

Hermione rit d'une voix étranglée, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, et Ron sait alors que tout ira mieux.


End file.
